Fear of the Dark
by Velvet Nights
Summary: darkness, it hides so many things from view...but sometimes the truth can only be seen when all else is hidden from sight.


Hey guys, so I was helping a friend clean out his attic and I accidentally fell down the stairs and had a box of old CD's land on me! No, it didn't strike me with sudden inspiration. However, a CD fell out of the box and it happened to be Iron Maiden's "it's a live one" album!

I asked if I could have it, because I hadn't heard iron maiden before (I blame society and wal-mart not having good stocks.) so anyway, I have recently become an iron maiden fan! And my favorite song you ask? "Fear of the Dark" of course! And it was at 3am lounging upon my computer chair and spinning in circles whilst absently feeling around for those damn cookies I left at the desk that this story came to me!

Really, I should start writing outside the Naruto genre… I hate most of the Naruto cast and see a great many flaws with the entire show, but they just fit so well into my nefarious machinations!

Like I hinted at (not so subtly) in my last update of NES, I will be writing up a Disgaea fic sooner or later. It will probably focus either around laharl or a xover character. Will probably include elements of devil may cry. But before I start on THAT particular piece of shit (because, like most writers, I think my own pieces of work suck horribly and for the life of me can't understand why you all enjoy it.) I had to get this story out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I ever wish to. Even the creators of Elfin Lied couldn't pull this series from the shit-hole kishimoto has dug for it.

Normal – normal  
**bold – Kyuubi****  
**_italics underlined – lyrics  
__italics - thoughts_  


**WMWMW**

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home Naruto?" asked a reluctant Ino.

Naruto looked at her and forced a small smile, "no I'm good ino-chan! What kind if ninja would I be if I was afraid of the dark?" and with that, Naruto turned from the party that would last well into the night and began his trek home.

Ino watched Naruto turn and leave with a frown marring her features.

'_Ever since Sasuke abandoned us, Naruto has been becoming more and more lonesome… what could have happened?'_

With no further things to act on, the young yamanaka turned slowly and walked back inside. If Naruto said he would be ok, then who was she to judge?

**WMWMW**

__

_I am a man who walks alone._

Naruto sensed rather then heard Ino turn and return inside, the door closing and light being blotted out once more by inky black. He sighed and began his walk home, after Sasuke he just couldn't let anyone get close to him again…  
_  
And when I'm walking a dark road,  
At night or strolling through the park._

Noticing a small park, the blonde absently deviates from his path and heads towards it. Strolling slowly down the shadowy paths, he finds himself stopping and gazing out over the lake in front of him.__

When the light begins to change,  
I sometimes feel a little strange,

in his peripheral view, the chakra lamps began to flicker brighter then dimmer, bathing the park around him in a dull twilight..  
_  
A little anxious when its dark…_

with a final flash, the lamps flicker out of existence, the park becoming consumed in pitch black. gazing around him in the night, Naruto suddenly comes under the feeling that he's no longer alone…__

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark…  
I have a constant fear that something's always near…

even as a child he feared it, the dark. It consumed his world and plagued him nightmares…

Making up his mind, Naruto turned and ran from the park. Leaping up upon the roofs, he made his way swiftly towards his apartment, the feeling of discomfort and anxiety growing.__

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark…  
I have a phobia that someone's always there…

he would never admit it…no…but he always feared the dark, because he always felt that someone was always there. Watching him, mocking him, judging him….__

Have you run your fingers down the wall?

Jumping swiftly to his apartment window, Naruto quickly discovers it to be locked and inaccessible.

"Huh? I never lock my window…."  
a quick check reveals all the other windows on the floor to be locked as well. Shrugging and the strange 

event, Naruto swung down from his perch unto the floor below him and opened a window. Quickly sliding in, he closes the window once more and makes his way to the door.__

And have you felt your neck skin crawl,  
When you're searching for the light?!

Stumbling over furniture, Naruto began to search in vain for the light. He had no idea where the door was and it was dark in here….so dark….he felt it again, as his skin prickled and he barely suppressed a shiver….__

Sometimes when you're scared to take a look  
at the corner of the room

suddenly finding the door handle, Naruto began to sigh and turn it to open the door but he stopped abruptly as he felt it once more….watching…mocking….something was here!

Quickly turning his head to the side to observe the room, he sees nothing upon first glance, but as he sighs his relief and turns back to open the door and leave he sees them in the corner…__

You've sensed that something's watching you!

Residing in the shadowy corner, pair of amused slitted crimson eyes practically glow in the darkness. Those oh so familiar eyes….__

Have you ever been alone at night?

Yanking the door open, Naruto tore out of the blackened room. Running down the hall towards the stairs, he just had to make it his room! If he could make then he would be fine!__

Thought you heard footsteps behind,  
And turned around and no one's there?

His trained ears picked up the sound of footsteps other than his echoing down the hall. Each foot fall resounding against the deafening silence like a colossal bell chiming its existence to reality.

Spinning around in a fighting stance he found nothing in the hallway besides himself. Eyes widening in fear, Naruto turned once more and began to run with renewed fervor…__

And as you quicken up your pace,  
You find it hard to look again!

As soon as he turned and began to run again, the foot falls returned. Closer than before, they were 

almost upon him! Closer, closer, the distance was draining. The fear increasing and the adrenaline rushing, Naruto turned on point and dashed up the stairs. He was almost safe!  
_  
Because you're sure there's someone there._

Crimson eyes twinkled in delight as Naruto ran up the stairs; glimpses of several furry tails could be seen through the blinding darkness. Staring up the stairs that Naruto had just ascended, the eyes seem to smile.__

Watching horror films the night before,  
Debating witches and folklore!!

His door! It was insight, just a little closer! Racing towards the door, Naruto ripped it open and slid inside. Quickly turning and locking the door behind him and turning on the light, Naruto slipped into his chair and gave a tired sigh.__

The unknown troubles on your mind  
Maybe your mind is playing tricks?

Another night, another fear…would this never end? Shaking his head, Naruto got up and headed towards his room. Shedding his clothing as he went, our blonde finally collapsed onto the bed.

He rolled over and gazed tiredly at the ceiling light…  
"Shizu-nee says there's nothing to worry about…a ninja that's afraid of the dark…tch, some ninja I am…"__

You sense, and suddenly eyes fix  
On dancing shadows from behind…

the ceiling light flickered minutely, in the corner of his mind Naruto felt that presence again…

The shadows flickered in his room as he sat up and looked around the lighted room, absolutely nothing was there. Preparing to simply fall back against his bed and sleep the darkness away, Naruto caught the sight of a strange moving shadow upon the wall in front of him.

"Behind me!?"__

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark….  
I have a constant fear that someone's always near…

whirling around to face the intruder, the light flashes brightly and blinds Naruto for mere moments. When he opens his eyes once more his room is bathed in darkness, the intruder nowhere to be seen….but it was still there…__

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark…  
I have a phobia that someone's always there…_

scooting back onto the middle of his bed, Naruto stares desperately into the inky darkness.

A soft object brushes against his arm, and another around his leg, Naruto tensed up in preparation of whatever was with him.

Shortly after, a pair of slender arms wrapped around his torso from behind, warm soft breathes flowing past his ear and cords…no…tails wrapped around him like a blanket.__

When I'm walking a dark road

a peaceful feeling invaded Naruto, almost against his will he began to relax back into the person who had embraced him so gently.

For moments the silence is content, darkness no longer so foreboding, Naruto asks the only thing that comes to mind.

"Who are you….."

Silence once more, the tranquil breathing against his ears never changing, slowly a breath is taken and a whisper is given, the velvety quality of the voice bringing a small serene smile to the blonde's face.

**"I'm hurt kit, you don't recognize me?"**__

Naruto's eyes snapped open, it was then it dawned upon him…

A light giggle escapes the girl embracing him as she nuzzles into his neck.  
_  
I am a man who walks alone…_

**"You were never alone kit, I'm always here…"**

XXxXxxXxxxXENDXxxxXxxXxXX

Well…originally this was supposed to horror\angst but…well it kind of ended up as a suspense\romance.

Well, what can you do? Read and review all, tell me what you think.

Terra Youkai, the bloody angel.


End file.
